I Will Stop At Nothing
by Laugh hard and make memories
Summary: kim is dating a guy that jack can't stand and he will stop at nothing to win her heart. first fanfic. kick story
1. Chapter 1

A/N= Hey fanfictioners! This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me.

Disclaimer= I do not own Kickin' It. L. But I do own Chad. J

Jack's POV:

I walked into the dojo to find Kim kissing her boyfriend Chad. Ugh. I'm telling you, I don't trust that kid. But every time I try to tell the guys, they say that the only reason I care is because I like Kim. I mean, that's crazy… right? Oh, who am I kidding I love Kim and I can't stand seeing her with a guy that might only break her heart in the end.

I cleared my throat and the the two lovebirds (calling them that makes me want to vomit) jumped. Well at least got them to stop making out.

"Oh hey Jack", Kim said. She tried to play it off with a smile but we all knew that this was extremely awkward. Chad was obviously bothered that I interrupted them. Man, I want to punch this guy guy in the face. But I know that it would upset Kim.

"Last time I checked this was a dojo, and in a dojo you do karate, not make out with your boyfriend or girlfriend", I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Whatever. Let's go babe". Chad grabbed Kim's hand and pulled out her out of the dojo. But not before he looked back and winked at me. I was so pissed I started to take all my anger out on the practice dummy in front of me.

- Next day in the school hallway-

I walked up to my locker and open it, but as soon as it opened a hand slammed it shut, nearly missing my face. I looked up to see Chad right in front of me.

"What do you want", I said. This kid had a lot of nerve to confront me like that.

"Listen, Kim is mine and I know that you like her. I am here to tell you to back off or else… I was just about to respond but Kim walked up. "Hey", she said before giving Chad a peck on the lips. I clenched my fists. "What are you two talking about over here".

"Well I was just asking your friend Jack what to get you for your birthday next week", he replied suddenly seeming all innocent. It made me sick to my stomach.

"Aww your so romantic". She then gave him a long kiss. I couldn't bare to watch this anymore.

"I got to get to class, see you later". As I walked away I knew for a fact that I had to get Kim away from this jerk and make her mine.

Well there it is. The next chapter will take place at her birthday party. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. I would have updated sooner but I didn't know how to :P. Well, here it is. This chapter takes place at Kim's surprise birthday party.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. But I do own Chad.**

Jack's POV:

The party was filling up with more people. I knew that half of the people there crashed it and normally I would start kicking them out one by one. But every time my mind told me to snap out of it, the memory of what I had just heard, and now knew, came flooding back.

"She's here!", I heard someone scream out in excitement. I crouched behind the couch. Suddenly the lights shut off and despite the insane amount of people in the dojo at the minute, it got really quiet. A the door opened and I heard Kim's voice.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? Everybody jumped up and screamed, "Surprise!". She looked so happy and loved. If only she knew…

Earlier that night:

The guys, Chad, and I were greeting the first few guests as they began to pour through the dojo doors. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Chad looked really anxious and impatient and kept pulling his phone out of his pocket every so often and looking at it as if waiting for a call or text. I shrugged it off and got back to the party. I walked up to Rudy.

"Hey Rudy, did you text Kim yet?". He was supposed to text her and tell her to come to the dojo and that it was urgent.

"Was I supposed to? I thought that I was only supposed to let you use the dojo for the party. My job is done".

"Fine I guess I will do it then". I rolled my eyes. Rudy then walked away to go dance with Eddie. After I texted Kim, I realized that someone was missing. After thinking about it, I realized that it was Chad. I walked around and when I got by Rudy's office I heard a voice that sounded like Chad's. I pressed my ear up against the door and listened closely.

"Phase 1 of the plan is completed", … "I don't think that they have a clue that I don't really like Kim and that I'm only using her for your plan", … "So after the party I will meet you at the place to discuss phase 2". After that he stopped talking and so I knew that the conversation was over. All of a sudden, Kim ran up to me and hugged me tight thanking me for planning the party. But instead of feeling happy that she liked it, I got a gross feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. I would have updated sooner but I didn't know how to :P. Well, here it is. This chapter takes place at Kim's surprise birthday party.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. But I do own Chad.**

Jack's POV:

The party was filling up with more people. I knew that half of the people there crashed it and normally I would start kicking them out one by one. But every time my mind told me to snap out of it, the memory of what I had just heard, and now knew, came flooding back.

"She's here!", I heard someone scream out in excitement. I crouched behind the couch. Suddenly the lights shut off and despite the insane amount of people in the dojo at the minute, it got really quiet. A the door opened and I heard Kim's voice.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? Everybody jumped up and screamed, "Surprise!". She looked so happy and loved. If only she knew…

Earlier that night:

The guys, Chad, and I were greeting the first few guests as they began to pour through the dojo doors. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Chad looked really anxious and impatient and kept pulling his phone out of his pocket every so often and looking at it as if waiting for a call or text. I shrugged it off and got back to the party. I walked up to Rudy.

"Hey Rudy, did you text Kim yet?". He was supposed to text her and tell her to come to the dojo and that it was urgent.

"Was I supposed to? I thought that I was only supposed to let you use the dojo for the party. My job is done".

"Fine I guess I will do it then". I rolled my eyes. Rudy then walked away to go dance with Eddie. After I texted Kim, I realized that someone was missing. After thinking about it, I realized that it was Chad. I walked around and when I got by Rudy's office I heard a voice that sounded like Chad's. I pressed my ear up against the door and listened closely.

"Phase 1 of the plan is completed", … "I don't think that they have a clue that I don't really like Kim and that I'm only using her for your plan", … "So after the party I will meet you at the place to discuss phase 2". After that he stopped talking and so I knew that the conversation was over. All of a sudden, Kim ran up to me and hugged me tight thanking me for planning the party. But instead of feeling happy that she liked it, I got a gross feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Kim,Chad is only using you for some plan. I heard him talking about it in the phone. You have got to believe me." But instead of believing me,she started screaming at me and accusing me of being jealous of Chad. Then she pushed me and walked away. From that point on I knew a few things 1)Chad was up to something with a mystery person, 2)Kim hates my guts right now, and 3)I have to follow Chad after the party and get Kim to believe me.

**Well, there you go. I hope you liked it, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I am so sorry about the last chapter. I have no idea what happened. If you are confused about anything you can just pm me or leave a question along with a review and i will answer it in the next chapter. Ok well here is the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It but i do own Chad.**

Jack's POV:

I heard a crunching sound and looked down. I had stepped on a twig. I looked up and hoped that Chad didn't hear it. He just kept on walking to wherever he was meeting the mystery person. I had left the party to follow him and to get proof for Kim to believe me. Wherever Chad was going I wish he would just get there already. I have walking for 15 minutes in woods and hidden paths. Plus I have been scraped by twigs and and bitten my mosquitoes. I don't know how he does this.

"Finally your here. I have been waiting", I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Sorry I had to wait until everyone's attention was turned away before I could slip away. And to make things worse Jack has been watching me all night. He just doesn't give up".

That's how much I care about Kim. Unlike you I actually don't want her to get hurt.

"Just come in. If i didn't need you to get revenge then i would fire you right now". Chad and the mystery person walked into the old Seaford toy warehouse. I followed them in discretely. They walked all the way to the back into an office of some sort. I stood by the doorway and listen to them talk. I turned on my tape recorder for evidence.

"So what exactly is Phase 2 sir.I think that I need to know before I move on". Chad is really serious about this. What did Kim ever do to him? She is innocent. I didn't think that somebdy could be such a jerk before he came along. I hope she believes me and can finally give up on him.

"Phase 2 is to get her to turn on all of her friends. And you also need to get even closer to her to do this. Then when she falls in love with you, ends things between you two. So that way she will have no more friends and no boyfriend. It's the perfect revenge for what she did to me". The mystery person said this with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Wow this person must really hate her to want to do this to her. I need to know who this person is to warn her. I pulled out my phone and turned off the sound then put the camera on. I peered around to look in the room. When i peeked in I saw Chad with... omg its...

RICKY WEAVER!

I know that he was mad at when she threw him across the room but that was only because he lied and tried to make a move on her. I quickly snapped a picture and turned around to run out of the warehouse when I felt an arm grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I turned around and saw Chad and Ricky Weaver looking at me mad. After that it suddenly went black.

**That's it! Please review and if you have any questions then pm me or leave a review with a question. Also i want to thank all the people that reviewed. You guys are awesome :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know that i haven't updated in a week but that is because i had a lot of decisions to make. This chapter is going to be the end of the story. And after this i will be making a Lab Rats story so I hope you guys can go check that out. The title will be: The one that no one knew. Also read the authors note at the end of this, i will be giving shout outs. Okay so here we go!**

**Kim's POV:**

You know that feeling of when you are mad at someone but when they are not there its the only thing on your mind all day. Well that is how I have been all day. For some reason Jack has been gone for 2 days. I think it's because of what happened at my party and how I acted but, I was mad that he had the nerve to lie to me about Chad with this ridiculous story. And when I decided to talk to Chad about this he just shrugged it of and told me that he was probably just sick.

Even at the dojo I had the strangest feeling that something was wrong. I asked the guys if Jack talked to them but they said no. That's unlike him because if he was sick surely someone would know.

All through practice I was so distracted by my thoughts about Jack that even Milton flipped me! MILTON! I decided to leave practice early and so I changed my clothes and left.

I decided to invite Grace and Julie over tonight because my parents are out this weekend. I had just walked on to the porch and pulled out my phone when I spotted a note on my door. It read:

If you want to see your precious Jack again come to the old abandonded (not sure if I spelled that right) warehouse by main street. Come alone.

- A Friend.

So many things were going through my head right now. I knew that it could be a trap and that Jack could just be at home sleeping. Or he could actually be in trouble. After thinking about it for a while I decided that i would go help Jack.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I woke up in a dark room and immediately realized that I was strapped to a chair. I started to freak out.

"Help!" I continued to scream until a light came on and I was able to see where I was. As I figured out earlier I was tied to a chair. I was sitting in a large room in the warehouse.

"Finally your awake. You have been sleeping for almost 2 days. I was beginning to think I hit you too hard". The voice came from the doorway. Standing there was Chad and Ricky.

"Let me go!", I screamed even though I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Your going to wait here until Kim shows up." Kim!.

"Don't do anything to her!"

"She's not the one you should be worrying about", Chad said. Then it got dark again and the door closed.

* * *

Kim's POV:

The whole way to the warehouse I was thinking about if Jack was okay or not. But I was asking myself why I would put myself in danger like this. And the answer everytime was becasue I love Jack and this time I actually let myself admit it. I LOVE JACK!

My thoughts were inerrupted when I arrived at the warehouse. I walked in and heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hello Kim". I turned around and saw Ricky Weaver standing there but the person behind him is what really surprised me. It was Chad!.

"Chad?", I whispered. Tears started falling down my cheeks. I can't believe he was doing this. I thought he cared for me and loved me.

The worst part was that he couldn't even look me in the eye. He just kept looking at the floor. But Ricky's expression was smug and arrrogant. Anger filled my body and I started to attack them. I did successful kicks and punches and soon they were groaning in pain on the floor. Now all I had to do was find Jack and get out of here.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"Jack!". I heard a familiar voice call. It took me a second to realize that it was Kim.

"Kim. I'm in here", I called. I was hoping that she was nearby so that she could hear me. A few seconds later the door flew open and there she was. Relief flooded both our faces and she rushed over to where I was. She untied me and then started to rapidly ask me if I was hurt and that she was sorry. She kept going on and on and I knew exactly how to stop her.

I leaned in and pressed my lips on hers. She was tense at first but then relax and we pulled apart. We were just standing there grinning like idiots when we realized that we had to leave. I grabbed her hand and we ran out of the warehouse.

* * *

Kim's POV:

We ran all the way to the dojo and stopped to take a breath. Things were quiet until Jack finally spoke.

"Kim i have had feelings for you since the first time we met. Will you be my girlfriend?", he asked hopefully.

"I would love to be your girlfriend". He smiled and we went to Falafel Phil's to get something to eat.

Things had ended the way I wanted to. I finally had Jack as my boyfriend. What more could I ask for.

**Well there you go! I hoped you guys like it. Now it's time for shout outs:**

**Max1098 and AlexisMariexx3- thanks so much for helping me when i was confused. you are the best.**

**Maddy- thank you so much for your reviews they meant the world to me:)**

**i would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed or read my story. you guys are awesome!**

**P.S.- Check out the lab rats story i will be writing after this. I apreciate it. **


End file.
